Tempting A Seer
by motleybabe1988
Summary: Set during the actual Scorpion King prequel to Mummy Returns. The Sorceress has a powerful Greek apprentice, who catches the eye of young Takmet. Rated M for love scene. Enjoy!


**- Disclaimer -**

**I do not own any of the characters from The Scorpion King. The only exception is the character of Lilith, who is my own creation.**

* * *

"My Lord, I thank you for letting me feast with you," Prince Takmet spoke with pretty words. "But where are the Sorceress and her apprentice?"

"She is bed-ridden, but the young one should be here," Memnon replied. He addressed one of his guards, "Bring the apprentice to me."

Lilith was brought to Memnon's palace as a slave. She worked in the kitchens until the Sorceress Cassandra saw that she had great power. Lilith came from the West. She was a healer of the Greek Empire. She had their dark hair and eyes, and olive skin. Daughter to a farmer and a cook, she was a commoner. She studied under great healers, who taught her herbal remedies. But now she was at the mercy of a tyrant King and his court. However, he made everything as comfortable as possible. He bought her the finest linens and perfumes from her home. He allowed her to oversee the kitchen staff. She became a servant more so than a slave.

"Apprentice, the King wishes to see you," the guard was very short with her. They believed that she wished to take Cassandra's place.

But she admired her beloved Sorceress. Cassandra was always kind and patient. The walk to the feast was very long it seemed. She could hear the music throughout the vacant corridors of the palace. She could see the feast before she had stepped foot outside. She was indeed a gifted Seer.

"You wished to see me, my King," she bowed her head out of respect.

"Young Seer, Prince Takmet would have you sit with him during the feast."

"Yes, my Lord," she smiled and took Takmet's arm.

He was young, this prince. He reminded her of one of the gladiators that fought in the arenas in Rome. He had arrogance like them. He had dark hair and eyes like them. His skin was colored by the sun. Yes, he was handsome, and yes, he knew this. He flaunted it when he was talking with the pretty women of Memnon's court, which was displayed frequently with her. But she couldn't disobey Memnon. By doing so would mean execution.

"You speak very little, Seer," he brushed the hair away from Lilith's face. No answer. "Ah, you're of little words, but that intrigues me all the more."

"As a woman of Memnon's court, we are told to be silent," she replied.

"And when you speak, you are bold," his eyes gleamed. "A woman such as you should be seated at my side in _my_ court."

"Again, another position of silence," she smiled at him.

"Do you challenge everyone you meet, or just men?" His hands went to her hair once more, merely running through the dark strands.

"Only you, your Highness," she turned her eyes toward Memnon, who was watching them. "I know what you think, what you d-desire." She had trouble saying the last word. When she looked in his eyes, she could see his fantasies of her.

"Forgive me, but you provoke an urge within me that cannot be satiated."

_Change the subject, Lilith_, she thought. "Might I interest you in a chocolate? It is a sweet from the West." His mouth fell slightly ajar waiting for her to feed him. She was used to this behavior being a member of the kitchen. After leaving his lips she went to wipe her hand on a cloth napkin, but he stopped her.

"Allow me," he took her hand and slipped her index fingertip into his mouth. He did the same with her thumb. She thought of pulling away, but realized that for her safety she would not. She said nothing, but her face flushed. She looked away towards the dancers. He noticed this, "Will you dance for me?" He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"I was never taught to dance," she lied, but how would he know.

"Pity," he replied.

"Goodnight, your Highness," she stood to leave. She caught Memnon's eye as she turned to leave.

Inside the palace, she made her way back to her room. She sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. She could feel the tears coming. How could she havebeen taken from her family to livethis life? She thought of Rome, and her parents, her friends and mentors. Then she wondered where Cassandra could be. Outside these palace walls were new friends and adventures. She was too young to be captive behind walls, a prison. She thought of Takmet, and how he pursued her like a lioness, a prize to be had.

"Takmet!" She whispered to herself. He was on his way to her chambers. She saw the familiar stairs through his eyes. She hurried around the room to find some place to hide, but was too late. She fixed herself in her mirror, and slowly walked to the door. "I saw you coming here," the door was ajar.

"Might I come in?" He was smiling from success in finding not only her but her chambers.

"I'm afraid not, young prince," she yawned, "Tonight's events have made me weary."

"Well, then I will not forget the way," he looked around himself to take in the surroundings leading to her room. "Goodnight, Seer."

"It's Lilith." Her head raged. _Why_ _did you tell him your name?!_

"I will remember it." He gave her a final glance and left.

Days had passed, and Cassandra was still nowhere to be found. As such, Lilith was called to Memnon's court to be his Seer until the Sorceress was "well enough" to be present. Takmet seemed to be at every meeting. He would look over her like she was treasure. Greed was in his thoughts, as well as desire and other things that she tried to block from her mind. As an apprentice, Memnon didn't ask her the outcomes of future battles, even though she would have told him with precise accuracy. She trained as she always had with "little" things. Memnon found enormous wealth buried beneath the desert with her aid. She performed "tricks" at some of his councils – reading minds, rune readings, mixing herbal droughts.

"What am I thinking?" Takmet would call to her during the games.

"Prince Takmet, you think of women and military triumph," she would jest. "There is nothing that we haven't heard from your mind already." The court would laugh along with him. Memnonwould just listen. Lilith had learned early on that he showed no emotion. The guards and men of the court marveled at her knowledge and youth. A Seer would never tell their age, but when asked she would give them the answer.

"I have completed 20 full cycles of the zodiac constellations," she would then explain how the Greeks recorded their existence by the stars. "There are 12 star constellations that make up a cycle. I was born when Virgo and Libra were visible in the night sky."

"The Greeks are a strange people," Memnon remarked. He had little patience for other people and empires. "They have gods for everything, too." More laughter from the court erupted around the room. "Until the feast, you may go, Seer."

She bowed and left the congregation. _How predictable_, she thought, _another feast where I will be eyed once more by Takmet_. In her chambers, she bathed and dressed in a pale blue gown for the feast. Her hair was pleated with silver thread in one long braid down her back. She wore silver bangles on her wrists, and she dabbed peppermint oil behind her ears and inner arms. She sighed and went down to the feast. She looked so foreign to the eastern women of Memnon's court. The people here were afraid of "different".

When she arrived, the dancers were dancing once more. She could sense the eyes of everyone in the room. They no longer thought of her as blasphemous. They believed in her power. Takmet wasn't there yet. She sat among the other soldiers who admired her abilities. She had her rune stones with her, so she read them for their entertainment. She could see that the dancers were displeased by this. She called the men's attention back to them.

"Lilith, would you join me?" Takmet stood behind her.

"Excuse me," she rose from her chair and took his arm. He walked her toward his normal seat across the way from Memnon.

"You look irresistible tonight," he smiled.

"Yet, you must," she didn't dare look him in the eyes. But she was warming up to him. "Would you care for some wine?"

"Yes, thank you," he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She stared at him. "Forgive me, you smell so good. I had to see if you tasted the same. I'm unaware of the scent."

"It is peppermint oil," she went cold again. She stood up to leave, but he took her hand. "Your Highness, I must leave."

"Forgive me for being so bold," there was earnest in his eyes, "Please don't leave, not yet. Why peppermint oil?"

"Any mint extract will cool the body if placed where the pulse is strongest."

"Can you show me?" She took the small vial from the pouch hidden by her dress. She dabbed her finger and placed the oil where she had on her own body. "I'm sorry, but it only seemed to make me warmer." He pulled her closer to him.

"That is because you are thinking with the wrong part of your body," her words were cold, and she got up and left.

Later that night after the feast, she was called before Memnon. Takmet was in the room with him. She knew that he would tell Memnon of their conversation.

"I assume you know why we are here, Seer."

"Yes, my Lord," she looked Memnon in the eyes. She also knew that he would not kill her.

"Well?"

"I apologize for my actions and receive full responsibility for them."

"Takmet, take the young one back to her room," he looked at the prince for the first time since she walked in. "Seer, you will make sure he is well taken care of tonight – bathe him, feed him, bed him if he wishes."

"Y-yes, my Lord," she bowed and took Takmet's arm once again. She looked at the floor the entire walk back to her chambers. "What will you have me do, Takmet?"

"You blush from me?" He's observant, "You didn't object me kissing you earlier, did you? You were taken off guard."

"Yes," she could see the arrogance build up inside of him. "I'm afraid of physical affection because, like the Sorceress, I may lose my sight in a man's bed."

"But you do feel?" He persisted. She slowly nodded. "Then I'll ask you to bathe me," a glimmer of mercy in those dark eyes.

She went to her washroom and filled the ceramic tub with warm water and perfumes. Bubbles rose from the water and floated around the room. She called him in. He was wrapped in a dark cloth. She averted her eyes until he was submerged in the water. She herself was dressed in clean white linen. Her hair was out of its braid, and fell about her shoulders and back. She had linens for him as well waiting nearby. She started with his arms and chest. In order for this to be less uncomfortable, he started to ask her of her home life and what she saw in others' eyes.

"I have seen many things since I was bestowed this power," she replied, "Many shameful things, but also good things, such as love between a man and his wife and family." He rolled his eyes. "There is such a thing as _real_ love, and it shouldn't be snickered at."

She continued washing his back. She then picked up a clean rag and washed his face. He smiled at her. It was warm. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Put your head back," she needed to rinse his hair. She started humming to herself. Her fingertips ran through his hair and gently massaged his scalp. He smiled wearily and looked at her through half-closed eyes.

"What are you humming?"

"My mother used to sing to me so I'd fall asleep," she replied. "I was a restless child," she laughed.

"Sing it to me."

_Remember_

_I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me_

_In your memory_

_Remember_

_When your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended_

_Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning_

_So brightly_

_It is the last light_

_To fade into the rising sun_

_And with you whenever you tell_

_My story_

_For I am all I've done_

_Remember_

_I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me_

_In your memory_

_Remember me_

_I am that one voice in the cold wind_

_That whispers_

_And if you listen_

_You'll hear me call across the sky_

_As long as I still can reach out_

_And touch you_

_Then I will never die_

_Remember_

_I'll never leave you_

_If you will only_

_Remember me_

_(Remember me)_

_Remember_

_I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me_

_In your memory_

_Remember_

_When your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended_

_I live forever_

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

"Thank you, Lilith," he whispered.

She looked down at him and smiled. She had tears in her eyes. He sat up and brushed them away. But they fell gracefully to her dress. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled away, she was smiling bashfully. She rose to her feet and gave him the linens to wrap himself in. She turned away to give him privacy. She turned to the tub and pulled on the ceramic peg to empty the water. She poured new water around the large basin to rinse it clean.

"You look very Roman," she stood in the doorway, "Or Greek." He grimaced. "I didn't mean to offend you; it reminds me of home. It's a good thing."

"Are you bathing?"

"I've already done so," she was blushing again. "You may sleep in my bed, if you wish."

"Where will you sleep?"

"There are other chambers, unless you want me…"

"No, I don't think tonight," he replied.

"Thank you, your Highness," she was relieved.

"But I wish you to stay and lay with me, nothing more." She slowly made her way to the silk-laid bed. Her heart was racing in her chest. He lay facing her. "You blush so easily," he chuckled. "You have no need to, although it makes you more beautiful." She smiled and her eyes sparkled in the dim torch light. "I can see this will be a quiet night."

Seeing that it was safe, she moved closer to him. He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest. If his thoughts changed, she would be out of the room in a moment's notice. He knew this, but he kissed the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him. _Please kiss me_, he thought, _just once if that's all you wish_. She sat up and looked into his eyes. Her hair fell onto his bare chest. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. He pulled away, but she caught his lips again. This kiss was passionate. There was a fire inside her that she'd never felt before. She pulled away from him and lay on her side with her back toward him. She could feel his eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder to find him also on his side. He rested his head in his hand, eyes fixated on her. She turned on her back and looked at him.

"Goodnight, Prince Takmet," she smiled.

"Goodnight, Lilith," he answered, _I cannot be falling…_

The next morning she awoke before him, and gathered his armor. It was rather heavy. The metallic clanks made him stir in his sleep. She looked over to the bed to see him staring back at her.

"Heavy aren't they?" He chuckled. She only smiled.

"Memnon is on his way," she took the brown tunic to him. "You have only a moment."

She walked to her vanity and brushed her hair. When he was dressed in the tunic, she went to help him buckle his armor. He looked over her hands as they gracefully tethered each strap.

"Some time ago, I was not truthful with you," she looked at him.

"What about?"

"I do dance, very well actually."

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I won't tell."

Memnon called through the door. She bowed as he entered, and sat back down at her vanity. He spoke to Takmet of going to battle the next day.

"I know where the Sorceress is, and I'm going to bring her back myself," he hardly spoke above a whisper. "You will stay here and prepare a feast. The girl will help you." He went to leave, but turned to look at her in the mirror's reflection, "I'm sure she was _very_good to you last night, Takmet."

She hadn't realized that her brush hand fell to her lap, and her head bowed. _Another feast, how original_, she thought. _I'm now "the girl"._But what really upset her was that there would be more bloodshed. Takmet sat next to her, and brushed the hair from her face. His arm wrapped around her waist.

"Please don't, Takmet," she moved to get up, but he pulled her back and kissed her. "Don't do this to me."

"Do what exactly?"

"Lead me on, when I know what you've done and will do," she got up and left.

He found her in the gardens later that day. She started to walk toward the kitchens when he caught her arm.

"What did you mean when you said 'what you've done'?"

"You killed your own father to benefit from Memnon," she snapped, "You have nothing to your name, and you wish to take what you can from him. Let me go; you're hurting me."

She abandoned her quest for the kitchens and went back to her room. A soft knocking came at her door. Cassandra walked in.

"Why are you crying, young one?" She sat by her side and embraced her.

"You no longer see!" Lilith sat horror-struck, "You must go, Sorceress."

"I came to save those who will be killed tomorrow," she replied, "But yes, I have given away my sight."

"The Akkadian is an honest man. I thought that I had found love, too."

"You are better off without Takmet," she comforted.

"What will you do when Memnon finds out?"

"I have you to help me with that," she smiled, "You are so young, yet so strong, much stronger than I. Seers can project images to other Seers."

"It will never work," Lilith sighed, "I've never done it before."

"We have all the time before the feast to practice."

There was a chill in the air that night. The fires blazed at the feast. Cassandra was right. Their practice paid off in the end. Memnon believed every word she said. But with projecting her images to the Sorceress, Lilith was unable to see what else was going on at the feast. It was too late when she had seen Takmet at her door. He let himself in.

"You're not at the feast tonight," he was beside her at the balcony. He leaned against the railing with his back toward the party, "Would you have me wait all night for you?"

"You've had too much wine, your Highness," she was still concentrating on Memnon. "Why don't you find one of the dancers like you usually do?"

"Because I want you," he was staring hungrily at her.

"Leave me, Takmet," she turned away, "Your thoughts have made it quite clear that you do not love me. You love the idea of having a Seer in your bed."

He went after her and grabbed her arms. He pulled her close and kissed her. Her hand collided with the side of his face with a loud smack. Her glare was like daggers piercing flesh. She tried to pull away, but he kissed her again in the struggle.

"No, Takmet, leave me," the fire sparked inside her once more. It then became harder to fight, and also harder to concentrate on Cassandra. _Stop fighting…_

His hands tangled in her dark hair as he kissed her with more passion than before. Her hand found its place on his cheek. The beard tickled her palm. She pulled away from his kiss, and looked in his eyes – desire and fervor. His hands rested on her shoulders. She turned her back to him and stared at the opposite wall, which happened to be where the bed was positioned. His arms twisted around her waist as he feverishly kissed her neck. Her eyes closed for a moment in ecstasy. He too had noticed the welcoming bed laden with new soft linens and fur.

"Come," he whispered to her.

"Please, Takmet," she mouthed. She was rigid, "Don't have me do this."

He took her hand and led her to the bed. She sat very still waiting for his next move. He removed his armor, and let it fall with a metallic thud to the floor. He wore the same tunic from that morning. It still had the desert air lingering from the clothes line. She, on the other hand, wore a pale yellow dress with golden thread embroidered in Roman designs. As he advanced, she gently lay back on the cushions by the headboard. The gilded frame shone in the dying light of the torches. He pulled the linen around them as he moved next to her. He pulled the tunic off gracefully. She turned away from him as she blushed. She was on her side as the night before, but that didn't stop him from caressing her bare shoulder with his silken lips. His hand closest to the ceiling slowly slid the gown up her leg from under the covers. Goosebumps rose all over her body, and she trembled at the soft touch of his fingertips.

"I'm frightened," she whispered as she faced him.

He smiled and kissed her lips. She allowed him to remove her dress. The two lay bare under the soft linens of the bed. He rested on his side and looked down at her. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her again. She could feel the warm blood pulsing through her body like liquid fire. His lips traveled down the center of her body. She shook from the short breaths she had taken in. The stubble of his beard on her stomach made her giggle. Her fingertips were tangled in the loose curls of his hair. He sighed in ecstasy when she gently scratched his head. His face reemerged from under the covers, and kissed her again. His sweet tongue gently caressed her lips. She found herself kissing him back with even more fiery passion. She gently pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth. His swollen member slipped into her wet core, and gently began to explore her. She could feel the balm forming on his chest as their rhythm increased. He bit playfully at her neck and ears. She could feel the oncoming waves of pleasure as his body tensed over her.

The doors of her room flew open once more. A few of Memnon's guards rushed into the room. She hastily covered her chest with her sheets. Takmet looked over at them, clearly irritated.

"Forgive us, your Highness," the man closest to them was speaking, "But the palace is under attack! It's the Akkadian." They left the room, and he left her side to get dressed.

"What will you do, Takmet?" Her voice was stricken by worry.

"I will do what I must."

"Please don't go," she was fighting the hysteria in her voice as the tears formed in her eyes, "You will die."

"That's not certain anymore, my love," he went over to her and kissed her lips. He was gone from her room.

"But it is," she could feel the tears streak her face.

Outside in the courtyard, smoke billowed from Memnon's throne room. The smell of blood and ash filled the palace. Screams echoed in the empty halls. She was dressed in black robes with silver embroidery. She rushed to find sanctuary. Cassandra was lost from her sight. Lilith had been wrong about losing her gift in Takmet's embrace. But it was clouded for the time being. She only saw flashes.

The corpses littered the front courtyard, as well as the feast grounds. She rushed down a corridor that was unrecognizable by the broken columns. A large Nubian man was at the end. She retrieved a name from his mind, Balthazar. He was a friend of the Akkadian. He was looking past her down the way she had entered. The loud cries from a horse startled her. She ducked into an out cove. The animal would have trampled her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the rider fall to the ground. She turned to face the horrid scene. Balthazar had the spear to the man's neck.

"For your father," he growled.

The rider's yells were gurgled by the sound of his blood rushing out of the fatal wound. Lilith screamed for the dying man. It was Takmet lying near death by Balthazar's feet. She rushed forward and fell to her knees beside him. She cradled his head in her hands. His warm blood soaked through her dress. His eyes fluttered weakly as he tried to find who was holding him. She freed a hand and took one of his. She was sobbing at the sight of his pale face. She tried smiling at him. He had always loved her smile. His eyes rolled back into his head, and his body went limp. She sat still caressing his hair.

"I love you," she closed his eyes and kissed his forehead, "I pray that I will see you again."

An explosion erupted from underneath the palace. Balthazar lifted her to her feet and pushed them into a smaller hallway to escape the billowing fire. Moments later, all was quiet. The fighting had stopped. They were near the feast courtyard. She followed the Nubian outside. The Akkadian and Cassandra were looking over the wall at the front gates. Lilith could hear the chants rise on the winds, "Hail the King!"

The construction on the palace began days after. Cassandra and Lilith attended the wounded, and prepared the dead for the funeral pyres. Lilith refused to let anyone help her with Takmet's body. Mathayus arranged for him to be the first pyre burned. He was an honest and merciful man. He let her grieve for Takmet, even though he had betrayed him. At the funeral, he stood by her side and comforted her. Lilith's sight was restored to her. Memnon's death brought her peace at last. Mathayus would rule with truth and mercy. Cassandra was at his side as his queen and Sorceress. She had her sight as well. Her ancestors created a myth, so that Seers would not be taken advantage of by men, such as Memnon and Takmet. Mathayus allowed Lilith to remain in the palace if she wished. She had nowhere else to go. Her home was conquered by the Romans. This kingdom was her home now. It would be better now.


End file.
